I Need You
by gold-stars-xx
Summary: Prequel to 'Balloons'. What happens when the Jocks bullying of Rachel goes too far? Established Faberry/ Brittana / Rachel and Shelby. Slightly AU with violence and femslash.


**A/N this is the prequel to the events in my other fic, Balloons. I suggest you read that first as includes information about the relationships and setting of this fic. It revolves around Rachel and Shelby with alternating POVs. I'm guessing this will have around 3 chapters so please read and review! X**

* * *

Rachel's POV

Another day, another slushy. I'm just putting my books away into my locker after the final bell when I feel the presence of someone next to me. Before I know it, I feel the familiar sting of icy cold liquid hit me and see the stains slowly forming on my new clothes. It's not like I haven't experienced this before but I really feel angry this time. Just when I think life is going pretty okay and this sharp blast makes me plummet back to reality. I instantly storm in the direction of the jock, who is stood sniggering with his mates at the top of the stairs (my locker is on the 2nd floor, not too far from the stairs). I know I'm not physically strong, and my small stature is a great disadvantage, so there is no point in trying to fight the jock. I look around and don't see anyone who will stick up for me, but I've had enough. I start shouting at my tormentor, who just giggles and starts to shove me around. Instinctively, I try to push back. Bad move, Rachel. I feel myself falter slightly as he delivers the final blow, my legs going from underneath me and all I can see is the rapidly spinning colours of the stairwell as I fall down.

Shelby's POV

My mobile buzzes angrily at me as I finish up for the day. I silently curse it as I pick up.

"Hello, Shelby Corcoran speaking" I say in my usual sharp tone

"M ... Mom?" the weak voice asks me on the other end as I slowly start to melt the iciness of my tone of voice and replace it with a slightly more sympathetic and worried tone. Only my daughter can cause that.

"Sweetie are you okay?" I ask. There is a long pause as I wait for Rachel to reply "Are you hurt Rachel? Do you need to me to come pick you up or something?" I ask whilst wondering how, taking into consideration that I had only really been part of my daughter's life for a month, this all felt so natural.

"Mom ... I need you ... I ..." she whispers and the phone suddenly shuts off.

I feel an emotion that I haven't really felt before. I'm Shelby Corcoran for goodness sake, I don't ever feel compassion. However, I know I need to help Rachel. Without a pause for thought, I race over to my car and head to McKinely.

Once I arrive, I head over to Will's office. I knock on the door and head on in to find Rachel in there lying on Quinn's lap with a paramedic by her feet.

"Oh thank goodness, Shelby!" Will exclaims "I've been trying to ring Rachel's fathers with no luck. She fell down the stairs and she's badly injured."

'Oh' is all I can muster up as I approach Rachel, who is struggling to stay awake.

"Are you related to this girl?" the paramedic asks me.

"Yes, I'm her mom." I reply factually.

"Im sorry but we're going to have to take your daughter to hospital. She has suspected broken legs." the paramedic replies.

At this statement, Quinn starts crying and I watch as Rachel tries to comfort her with her free hand, rubbing Quinn's knuckles with her fingers gently.

"I had no idea things had gotten this bad, I swear!" Quinn sobs

The paramedic loads Rachel onto a stretcher and carries her to the ambulance waiting outside.

"Shelby?" Will asks "Will you ring me and let me know how she is in a bit? I'll need to tell the other Glee kids. Quinn has my number I think."

"Sure." I smile weakly, climbing into the ambulance and gently tugging on Quinn's hand to lead her in too.

"Excuse me madam, we can only have relatives travelling with her." the driver states

"She's my other daughter." I lie, knowing that bringing Quinn would mean Rachel could hopefully stay calmer.

Quinn gives me a brief, weak smile to say 'Thanks' and the ambulance sets off once we get in.


End file.
